"Slow Reacting Substance of Anaphylaxis" (SRS-A) has been shown to be a highly potent bronchoconstricting substance which is released primarily from mast cells and basophils on antigenic challenge. SRS-A has been proposed as a primary mediator in human asthma. SRS-A, in addition to its pronounced effects on lung tissue, also produces permeability changes in skin and may be involved in acute cutaneous allergic reactions. Further, SRS-A has been shown to effect depression of ventricular contraction and potentiation of the cardiovascular effects of histamine.
Antagonists to SRS substances have been developed in an attempt to provide relief from the disease conditions giving rise to or resulting from these compounds. A number of the compounds developed are normally prepared as a racemic mixture, though activity lies primarily or completely in just one of the optical isomers. Resolving these mixtures is a useful, if not necessary step in preparing a useful formulation for treating these diseases. It has now been found that for certain compounds, the ones set out below, this can be accomplished most readily and inexpensively by means of (R)-4-nitro-.alpha.-methylbenzenemethanamine. This amine is uniquely suited to resolving certain enantiomers of the compounds given below so that the most active isomer can be obtained for use in treating SRS-related diseases.